


Let Me Be With You

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, M/M, NSFW, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: Yuuri was already low-key regretting his decision.He must have been drunk when he’d ordered it - the humanoid drone now slumped against his headboard, naked and bare, with all outward appearance of a real human if it wasn’t for the very lifeless droop of the head, silver bangs falling forward to hide its face. Yuuri didn’t need to see it’s face. Yuuri knew exactly what it looked like. He’d spent hours looking at what it looked like on his laptop before he’d decided to blow nearly all of his living allowance for the next term on this one splurge. What had he been thinking?He’d been thinking about where to stick his dick, Yuuri groaned to himself, burying his head in his hands. That was what he’d thought when he’d bought himself a Victor Nikiforov replica fuck doll.





	Let Me Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day Six Victuuri Week.
> 
> Victor Prompt: Home
> 
> Yuuri Prompt: Family
> 
> AU: Sci-Fi
> 
> Think like Chobits... kinda...

Yuuri was already low-key regretting his decision. 

He must have been drunk when he’d ordered it - the humanoid drone now slumped against his headboard, naked and bare, with all outward appearance of a real human if it wasn’t for the very lifeless droop of the head, silver bangs falling forward to hide its face. Yuuri didn’t need to see it’s face. Yuuri knew exactly what it looked like. He’d spent  _ hours _ looking at what it looked like on his laptop before he’d decided to blow nearly all of his living allowance for the next term on this one splurge. What had he been thinking?

He’d been thinking about where to stick his dick, Yuuri groaned to himself, burying his head in his hands. That was what he’d thought when he’d bought himself a Victor Nikiforov replica fuck doll.

The world knew Victor.

Tall, handsome, and a string of gold skating medals lining his walls from his legendary career. Skater, model, actor, author - he was perfect, flawless in every way. 

Yuuri had been in love the moment he’d clapped eyes on him.

His teenage self never would have foretold this though; that ten years down the line, Yuuri would think with his dick and would dream that it was Victor on the other end of it. 

And now it could be.

The robot was genius technology that even Yuuri could appreciate for all the other shady reasons he’d bought it. It was designed to look exactly like Victor, to  _ feel  _ human rather than machine. Soft skin like texture covered its outer body with similar features inside its mouth and …  _ other _ opening, its hair real human hair, and hard drive downloaded with features to mimic Victor’s real personality and recognise Yuuri through the profile he’d emailed the manufacturing company. Victor could see, speak, and touch Yuuri like they really were lovers, like his fantasies were real.

Rumours were that Victor really had posed for the dolls design himself. Which meant that the doll lying on Yuuri’s bed wasn’t just  _ like  _ the real Victor Nikiforov, it was  _ exactly like _ the real Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri could feel the shape of his strong thighs for himself, could follow the prominent arch of his backside, could touch the erect penis on the front of the doll and know that this was what Victor’s dick would feel like...

Just looking at it though - still slumped against his headboard - Yuuri felt ashamed. Heat burned down his face and his hands clenched into fists at his thighs, fingertips tingling from where he’d manhandled the doll onto his bed from the box, clumsy and feeling foolish.

It looked so real. It looked so vulnerable. Yuuri was inclined to put a blanket over it to cover its nakedness, but he stopped himself just short. It was a machine - one that had no concept of modest or feeling cold. It was built to be naked. To be fucked into the mattress like an animal - not even that! It was an object! But it looked so real, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying the real Victor Nikiforov by letting his replica sit there in such an indignity, like he should care for it like the real Victor.

And if there was an indignity above the rest, it was that Yuuri had been sat there for two hours now just staring at the doll while it was blissfully unconscious.

That had to change.

He reached forward slowly, his fingers hovering just a heartbeat away from the dolls on the bed sheets. That last inch felt so much heavier than the ones before it. Yuuri swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

He gasped when his fingers ran over the doll’s. They grazed carefully over the back of its fingers, feeling every knuckle and smooth nail, amazed at the softness of the skin and just how skinlike it felt. If he pressed, he could feel the outline of the dolls metal skeleton beneath, but it didn’t feel metal. It felt just like a hand would, a real hand. It was incredible.

Yuuri could feel himself gaping, impressed. His fingers thread through the doll’s, giving it’s hand a gentle squeeze. It was probably the closest he would ever get to holding hands with the real Victor Nikiforov.

And then - in a moment of bravery - he twisted the gold ring on the doll’s right ring finger.

The effect was immediate.

The doll’s head lifted. 

It looked exactly like Victor. High, pale cheekbones, silver eyelashes, plump lips parted ready to be kissed… the only thing was its eyes. Instead of Victor bright crystal stars, the robot just had blank blue slates. There was no life behind them, dead and cold.

Then the whirring stopped.

And the life flowed forth. 

Yuuri felt his breath catch was he watched light flood the doll’s eyes, the plain shade of blue splitting into a thousand other dimensions between aquamarine and sea green and pupils blooming. Light glittered just beneath his upper eyelid, bouncing off the dim light of Yuuri’s bedroom, and sparkle tangling in the doll’s long lashes. A darker blue ringed around it’s irises, turning with the glint of the light.

And then it  _ blinked _ .

Yuuri yanked his hand away, leaning back in surprise - it looked so real! It looked exactly like the real Victor Nikiforov.

There was still a mistiness to it’s eyes, but it didn’t look like death anymore. Just confusion. Confusion like not knowing where you were, piecing together your surroundings. It’s brow pressed together between its eyebrows, head tilting to glance down at the bedsheets under its hand, the light above it, the room around it… it was such a  _ human  _ thing to do. 

Then the eyes travelled to Yuuri’s face and froze, widening a fraction. Like… like he recognised-

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t get to finish his thought - not before arms were flinging around his neck and pulling him down, Yuuri scrambling to catch himself before he all but fell on his new doll as his balance was stolen from him. 

It wasn’t enough. 

His mouth smacked against the doll’s and his weight leaned into it before he could stop himself, eyes shooting wide and every muscle in his body tensing hard. The doll didn’t freeze. The doll pressed against his mouth, gentle pressure pushing against Yuuri’s lips that felt so much like a kiss. Like a real kiss. Horror ran through him though, pooling guiltily in his gut and -  _ oh God, its lips were flavoured with cherry.  _ Yuuri felt his insides melt.

Hands delved into Yuuri’s hair and he gasped at the pleasure of it - they didn’t feel robotic at all. They were fingers, like real, honest fingers. They combed carefully through his hair and scratched at his scalp at the base of his hairline, sending electricity shooting down his spine.

As soon as his mouth was open though a tongue was passing through his lips. Not a metal lump that had been stuck in the dolls mouth, but a tongue; warm, wet - how was it wet? Yuuri wondered, amazed - and stroking lovingly against his own like it had a real consciousness, a real desire. 

Desire for  _ him _ .

Yuuri felt the thought go straight to his groin, swelling the front of his sweatpants. 

Then Yuuri remembered himself, hand finding the doll’s shoulder. “Wait, wait -  _ Victor,  _ stop!” 

It was programmed to respond to his name - to Victor’s name - and Yuuri had imagined that it would react like a switch had been flipped, all jerky movements and blank eyes again.

He couldn’t be further from the truth though. 

The robot heard his name - and  _ whined _ , sound as real as if Victor Nikiforov himself was begging for Yuuri’s-

Yuuri didn’t let himself finish that thought.

Instead, he sat up, peeling his mouth off the robot and heart skipping a beat at the way the doll leaned up with him for a teasing beat, chasing his mouth until Yuuri’s gentle hand on it’s waist stopped it from following him further. The space between it’s eyebrows pressed together, skin wrinkling slightly like a real human’s would. It’s lips even pouted slightly.

“What’s wrong?” it asked in Victor’s voice - not at all like a recording - voice fluent and lifelike, amazingly human.

It made Yuuri’s heart tighten sharply in his chest.

“N-nothing.” he stammered, heat rushing to his cheeks. “Just, um, I thought I needed to do more to set you up before you did, um... _ that _ kind of stuff…”

Oh God, he was making a fool of himself in front of a  _ robot _ .   
The doll didn’t care though. It’s eyes just sparkled, lips stretching in Victor’s perfect smile, exact in every detail. 

“Oh no,” it said, voice brightening up with the rest of its features. It even had such a range of expression! “I come fully programmed. I’m ready for use right away. I do come with an instruction manual in the box if you need help figuring out how I-”

“No, no, that’s, um… that’s okay.”

Yuuri just sat back on his heels, feeling the traitorous blush burn on his face as he felt the doll’s eyes linger on him - felt  _ Victor’s  _ eyes linger on him.

It looked amazingly real. Yuuri’s eyes couldn’t help travelling over it again, appreciating each strand of perfect hair, each smooth slope of skin over it’s torso, its sharp collar bones and defined line where his leg met his hip, leading a path right down to - Yuuri’s hands slapped over his eyes. He should not be looking at  _ that _ .

“So you…” his voice squeaked behind his fingers, eyes peeking over his fingertips back to the doll’s face. It looked confused.  _ Amazing _ ... “You know who I am?”

The smile widened again - it really wasn’t fair on Yuuri’s blood pressure how it did that. “You’re Yuuri Katsuki,” the doll said, voice soft. Almost affectionate. Yuuri’s dignity was all but a puddle on the floor by that point. “24 years old, from Hasetsu, Japan, male, 173 cm tall, birthday November 29, blood type A, sexual preference-”

“Okay, yes, you work.” Yuuri cut off, flush on his cheeks darkening. His gaze fell to the doll’s thighs, thinking. “Okay…” 

He wasn’t sure what else to say.

A moment of silence passed - it shouldn’t have been so awkward between a human and a machine. It was like Yuuri blushing at his laptop. But this was different, no matter how long it took for him to adjust. It wasn’t just a machine, it was one that looked like Victor. Designed to look like Victor, for a very specific purpose. 

“I can edit your personal information, if you’d prefer?” the doll asked, cocking its head to the side. “Do you preferred to be called Yuuri Katsuki, Mr Katsuki, Daddy, Mas-”

“J-just Yuuri is fine.”

His hand left the doll’s waist and curled back in it’s familiar fist over Yuuri’s thigh, nails scratching against the cotton of his sweatpants. His eyes followed, not daring to linger on the doll like it was lingering on him. Every hint of the doll’s gaze made his heart skip a beat, already uncomfortably working hard behind his sternum. 

It wasn’t how he’d thought he would react. What has he done? He wasn’t confident enough to do this. That was what it was all about. Hoping he would have the confidence to be with Victor Nikiforov in the safe knowledge that it wasn’t the real Victor Nikiforov, but Yuuri just couldn’t shake the unease, the guilt. It felt wrong, like he was betraying his idol. The thought weighed heavy in his chest. Sighing, Yuuri raked a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands in a way that sharpened his senses, helped him focus. He shouldn’t have done this.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, not sure if it was to the robot or his idolised image of Victor. “I thought… nevermind.” He shook his head, hanging lower so his overgrown hair hid his eyes. His clenched fists loosened. “What’s your returns policy?”

He could hear the defeat in his voice, how pathetic and pitiful it sounded.  _ Like a broken man, _ he thought, pushing another heavy breath through his lips.

Nothing but silence answered him.

His eyes flickered up - not enough to see Victor’s face, but to glimpse the doll’s knees and creamy thighs out of the corner of his eye. Something splashed down on them, catching in the light.

Yuuri blinked in surprise, looking up before he could help it. What he saw made the air hitch in his throat, rib cage tightening - Victor was  _ crying.  _ His head  was lowered, eyes hooded and sad, and …  _ crying, _ tears fluttering off his eyelashes with every blink. They were pretty, perfect, pearlescent. It wasn’t fair. The doll was even beautifully desirable while crying.  

“V-Victor?”

It cried. It  _ actually  _ cried. How did it do that, Yuuri wondered, mind briefly wondering from the matter at hand to scour over Victor’s body in sheer fascination.

The tiny, wounded voice brought him back though. 

“Dammit.” it cursed as more tears splashed down delicately, sounding bitter, and broken, and - “You don’t want me?”

Yuuri’s heart lurched.

“No, no, I do,” he found himself saying before he really thought about his words. “I just… I think somebody else would be better for you. Give you a better home.”

“But you’re my home. “I was custom built for you…”

Yuuri couldn’t look at it anymore - not when it said things like that, things that pulled on his heartstrings because for ten years he’d  _ longed _ for Victor to say those words to him. But not like this. He didn’t want this, he told himself. He didn’t, he couldn’t...

A hand reached out and closed around his on his thigh. Yuuri blinked up on instinct, met with wet - but hard eyes, sharpened with what would be known as determination in any human.

In a robot though, Yuuri wasn’t sure what it was.

“What don’t you like?” Victor asked, voice bold but hinged with desperation. “You can change my settings-” 

“No, it’s not that-”

“You haven’t even tried me yet!” Victor’s eyes rolled upwards, like he was trying to control the tears. It was such a  _ human  _ thing to do. “I don’t ... I don’t want to leave you…”

Yuuri pressed his eyes shut. 

The manufacturing company was good. Of course they didn’t want returns and they’d built in a damned good programme into the robot trying to talk its owner into keeping it, pulling on his emotions so effectively to keep his purchase. It was convincing. But Yuuri had to remind himself that that was all it was - a purchase. It wasn’t Victor. It was just a purchase.

It didn’t stop him leaning forward and wiping the dolls tears though. The skin under its eyes was just as soft as the rest of it, just as smooth.

“I’m sorry,” he said, feeling shame burn in his chest. “But buying you was a mistake.”

The doll’s head lowered again, shoulders slumping. It sniffed -  _ actually sniffed _ . Yuuri would have been amazed if he wasn’t so guilt torn in that moment, as miserable as if he were breaking up with a real man, not just a replica.

“That’s disappointing,” the doll said, eyes downcast. “I didn’t expect this from you of all people, something so selfish.”

Yuuri felt his gut twist. 

“Selfish, maybe,” he admitted. He still slipped his hand out from under Victor’s at his thigh though. “But it’s my decision. I have to send you back.”

He needed the money. His family needed the money. He hadn’t come all this way and made so many sacrifices for his education just to blow it all on one expensive jerk off trick. He had to be reasonable, think with his head.

But he still felt bad, looking at the stark misery on the doll’s face. Was that what Victor looked like when he was disappointed in real life? Yuuri had never seen it, Victor always smiling, and laughing on the television, larger than life… and Yuuri had a glimpse of what he looked like broken hearted, knelt on his bed, rejected. He cried so prettily, expression soft, and eyes glittering. Yuuri’s hand reached up of its own accord, fingers gently brushing aside the doll’s silver bangs out of its face.

It’s head tipped up ever so slightly. “Yes, Yuuri? What is it?”

Yuuri just stared.

“How do you … how do you cry?” he finally asked.

“I have a water holder built into the right side of my chest,” Victor said, voice stiff. “It helps me to lick, lubricate, sweat, cry, and come-”

“Ah.”

The doll’s lip quivered, head hanging lower. “It was all for you. It was supposed to be how you wanted me...”

In his head, Yuuri groaned. 

The doll knew exactly how to play it, all miserably fluttering eyelashes and sad eyes, and even though Yuuri knew it was a scheme to get him to keep it, he still felt guilty. His will cracked a little more with every hurt word it said, voice fragile and broken. And it was all because of him. Because he was rejecting it.

“What else did they give you?” he asked, before he could stop himself, heartbeat picking up in his chest with anticipation. He was curious; just how bad should he feel?

The doll shrugged. “A few things.” It mumbled. “I have a moral code chip. My hair extends to my waist for Victor’s teenage look. A family mode because you said you wanted someone to talk to. I should have been everything you wanted …”

Yuuri’s mouth ran dry, heartboxing against his ribs.  _ Oh my God -  _ what had he ordered? Not a sex doll - at least, not just a sex doll - he’d ordered a  _ boyfriend.  _

And what a boyfriend it was...

“And what do you want?”

Victor’s eyes flickered up, glittering through unshed tears. “Me?”

Yuuri nodded, heart in his mouth. 

“I just … want you to stay close to me.”

_ Oh, fuck… _

Yuuri’s will cracked with a snap. 

He surged forward, heart aching in his chest so much that it hurt, but it didn’t matter - as soon as his hands cradled Victor’s face, as soon as his mouth pressed hard against the doll’s, the pain went away.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself. 

It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was rough and clumsy, but desperate and hungry, Yuuri’s soul screaming out in contentment as soon as that cherry flavour touched his lips again. The doll went stiff, like a surprised human might do. God, it was so real. It  _ felt  _ so real. Right from the curve of it’s lips, the plumpness of its mouth, the softness...

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri found himself murmuring between kisses. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to go. Don’t go.”

It was desperate, pathetic - in that moment, Yuuri didn’t care.

Something deeper than his boner was being soothed by the kiss, by touching Victor, by having him close. Something that felt a lot icier to acknowledge in the solitude of Yuuri’s flat than just a cold shower.

Air pushed past Yuuri’s lips but it wasn’t from his lungs - it was from Victor’s. Like he was breathing into the kiss. Delicate fingers wove through his hair, cradling him carefully but with desperation still in its gentle grip. 

It made Yuuri’s heart ache all over again. 

His hands found Victor’s shoulders and pushed, guiding the dolls down to the sheets. Yuuri never stopped kissing it, never took his hands away. He wanted to feel more. 

“Can I?” he gasped, forehead touching Victor’s.

The doll’s chest moved up and down fast beneath him, like it was catching its breath. Even its voice sounded pleasantly short of sense, like a gasp and a whine at the same time. 

_ “I’m yours.” _

It was less like a machine and it’s master - more like Victor wanting Yuuri,  _ needing  _ Yuuri….

Yuuri groaned in the back of his throat.

He sat back on his heels, peeling his body up and off Victor’s just enough to tear his jacket off him, ripping his shirt over his head in a way that sent his glasses flying. He didn’t care. He’d find them later. He was much more interested in what lay before him ruffled on the sheets, Victor’s lips pinker than he remembered and a red flush that wasn’t there before grazing over his cheeks and chest, creeping down his sternum. 

It was so perfect, Yuuri thought, hand settling gently over Victor’s left pectoral muscle. Beneath the skin, he felt the rhythmic thump of a fast, mechanical heartbeat. It was so sensitive - so  _ real _ , skin soft and pliant.

Yuuri felt every inch of him. 

His thighs were strong. His ass muscular and firm. His arms slender and fingers delicate. His hair was soft and his cheeks warm. His hips jerked when Yuuri’s thumb brushed over a perk pink nipple, his hard cock pressing against where Yuuri’s hip met his thigh with warm want. 

It was a few moments after that that Yuuri realised he’d been thinking  _ him _ , not  _ it.  _

He’d read the stories online, about people falling in love with their dolls and treating them like real people. He’d always thought they were ridiculous.

Now he wasn’t so sure.

Now, it kind of made sense. 

He’d never kissed a real person like this, never felt desire coil so tight in his gut and heat flare through him like every time he touched the doll. It was more than lust - it was passion, passion that existed between them in mutual desire, man and machine. It was mad. Yuuri knew it was mad - but the feeling was intoxicating regardless, and he didn’t want to let that go. He felt content in Victor’s arms. He felt  _ happy. _

His hips rolled against Victor, cock half hard in his sweatpants. The firm planes of Victor’s body pressed back. Yuuri wanted more.

His hand slipped between them, palming at Victor’s cock. 

It felt real. Steel coated in velvet, soft and hard at the same time. It even pulsed when Yuuri touched it, like it was blood pumping through it rather than electricity. Yuuri’s fingers curled around it, pumping slowly like it was real.

The doll’s back bowed, hips pushing into Yuuri’s hand. It was a very real response. Yuuri felt his own dick twitch at the thought.

“You’re hard.” Victor smiled against Yuuri’s lips, eyes shining. “You want me?”

Yuuri gasped, all the blood in his next heartbeat shooting straight to his groin.  _ Want  _ didn’t cover it, he thought.  _ Need _ was much more accurate. 

“ _ Yes _ .”

For all his noble intentions earlier, he did want Victor. He wanted him in the most primal sense, his hips rolling into him, gasp sighing against his skin as the robot pressed a hand against Yuuri’s trapped erection, making him groan. He wanted him exactly like he said, as ashamed as he was to admit it. Yuuri scrunched his eyes shut in shame, forehead dropping to Victor’s shoulder.

Something touched at the back of Yuuri’s shoulder, gentle and comforting. Yuuri’s heart clenched; it was a very human gesture.

Yuuri swallowed hard, forcing his body to stay still. “You want this?”

He had to ask. If he was going to pretend the doll was real like to real Victor Nikiforov, then he had to ask. He would just roll the real Victor over after all and split him like a peach. Yuuri didn’t want that. He never had wanted that. Not just a mindless, soulless doll. If he’d wanted that, he could have saved himself a small fortune. 

Instead, he’d forked out to make Victor talk, to give him a heart and working body, to give him pleasure sensors and as much of a consciousness as technology could provide. He’d made a companion, not just a doll. 

A hand cupped his cheek, warm and soft to the touch. Yuuri leaned into it, feeling the tautness in his chest start to loosen.

“I want you.” 

Victor’s voice sighed in his ear, warm air brushing over his skin. It sent shivers down his spine, hips flexing on instinct into Victor’s still pressing palm. The doll’s fingers clenched slightly, spilling a moan from Yuuri’s lips.

It was all the affirmation that Yuuri needed. 

He shimmied out of his sweatpants clumsily, tangling around his legs and cursing as he tugged them free, yanking his underwear away with them. 

When he was bare, nothing lying between him and Victor, Yuuri felt himself freeze. It was an instinct thing. Eyes dropped at this point, silent thoughts raced, judgements made … there was none of that with Victor though, the doll’s eyes locked on Yuuri’s face and following his movements above him. It swelled in Yuuri’s heart. It made him feel safe. It made him feel special. It made him feel like less of a monster, like it was more than just bodies connecting, but spirits too. Souls.

His hand curved around Victor’s thigh, guiding his legs apart and hooking one around his hip, opening him up. Victor’s eyes shone, in what would have been called eagerness in any real human. Yuuri let himself believe it anyway, the doll’s hands on his hips clenching into the soft flesh of his backside, urging him on.

“Do I need to…” Yuuri’s breath caught, his cock sliding between Victor’s soft, pert cheeks. “Stretch you?”

Some dolls did, some dolls didn’t. Yuuri couldn’t remember what preference he had picked but in that moment, he knew which one he wanted.

“No.” Victor purred, legs falling further open in Yuuri’s hands. “I’m all yours. Whenever you want me.”

Yuuri groaned hard. He couldn’t help it. It was so dirty, so rude, so… perfect. His mouth crashed against Victor’s, pushing his tongue past the doll’s lips in a mimic of the way his hips were rocking between his thighs below. It wasn’t long before his cock was fully hard, painfully so. He wanted to relieve the pressure, and he wanted it now.

He was glad he’d left the lube bottle on the bed from opening Victor’s box, the doll sent with special lube that worked with its materials. Yuuri didn’t care. Yuuri just needed something.

He sat back on his heels and popped the cap on the bottle with fumbling fingers. His eyes flickered up to Victor, still spread out on the bed beneath him. It was an intoxicating sight. Yuuri followed the red flush down the dolls chest to the firm lines of his stomach and beyond, to where he’d never dared let himself look until now.

Victor’s cock was more perfect than he’d imagined. It was creamy and pale just like the rest of him, save for the pretty pink blush splayed over his uncut head, tall, proud, and smooth without the slightest blemish. He was a good girth - slightly thinner than Yuuri - but still nothing to be shy of. A patch of silky silver hair nestled at the base of his groin, neatly trimmed in place. 

And even lower was just as perfect too. Yuuri bit into his bottom lip as he worked the lube over his length, drinking in Victor’s creamy thighs, perfect cock, and tight pink little hole, just waiting for him.

He groaned when he couldn’t take it anymore, falling forward and catching himself just before his weight settled on Victor. He knew it didn’t matter, but it mattered to him. He’d been the one to ask for a moral code chip, to give the doll a sense of right, wrong, and respect. Yuuri had to uphold that now. He had to be a gentleman. He wanted to.

He was as careful with the doll as he would be the real Victor, threading their fingers together and clenching tight, staring into the doll’s eyes. 

Victor smiled back. 

Yuuri felt warmth bloom in his chest, felt it dust over his cheeks. He shouldn’t be shy - Victor was a doll, he had no reason to be shy! But he was, like it was his first time with a lover; desperate to please and nervous that the relationship would forever change after, knowing that what they did could never be taken back or undone. He breathed in deep for a steadying moment, calming his heavy thumping heart. 

Still, Yuuri gripped the base of his cock - pinching slightly to hold himself together - and slid slowly into Victor’s sweetly parting entrance.

He moaned deep in his chest at the sensation.

It wasn’t anything like he thought it would be. It wasn’t cold or uncomfortable. It wasn’t too soft and squishy. He slipped in easily, the walls of Victor’s insides already lubricated to take him in smoothly. Victor was tender and warm, tight around Yuuri’s length like it was a real body, as eager for Yuuri was Yuuri was for it. 

Yuuri’s fingers tightened around Victor’s as he bottomed out, eyes fluttering shut. It felt good - more than good, it felt perfect.  _ He  _ felt perfect. Victor, his Victor…

Yuuri fell forward. 

His hands pressed into the mattress either side of Victor’s head, boxing him in and savouring the sensation of being inside him. He’d fantasised about this since he was a teenager. He wanted to make it last. He wanted to make it all he’d dreamed of.

He couldn’t remember what kind of pleasure settings he’d ordered for the doll, but he guessed they were extensive ones, Victor’s fingers tightening in his flesh and back arching. His eyes fluttered, eyelashes pretty against his pink cheeks. Warmth radiated from Victor’s skin, colour flushing darker on his chest and cheeks.

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, hips jerking forward before he could help it. A strangled noise bolted from Victor’s lips. Yuuri wondered how they’d gotten that sound for the programming. 

“ _ Yuuri _ .”

Yuuri kissed his name right off Victor’s lips, letting his hips flex in a gentler movement this time. He bet people usually plowed into their dolls, bet they absolutely ruined them, rough and harsh. Yuuri didn’t want to be like that. He wanted to be good, for Victor to enjoy it too…

Victor’s hands were firm on Yuuri’s hips, squeezing his backside everytime Yuuri thrusted in with gentle rocks, filling Victor deep and slow. It wasn’t fucking; it was more like making love.

It was exactly what Yuuri wanted.

Chest to chest, Yuuri could feel Victor’s heart beating fast within his machinery, just like a real human’s would be. He moaned against Victor’s mouth, savouring the sensation. 

It was perfect. Yuuri could feel contentment bubbling away in his chest and something a lot less chaste burning away in his loins, fighting for release. His body wanted more. It wanted faster, harder,  _ more _ \- but his heart wanted Victor just as close and as tender as he could get him, and that was exactly what he had. 

Yuuri was sweating. A bead ran over his brow, blinking off his eyelashes onto the doll below. His hand brushed it away, reaching up to comb through Victor’s hair, feeling the soft, silky strands. Victor had said that he could sweat too, right? He wasn’t yet. Maybe Yuuri had to do something to turn that setting on or press something to activate it. He didn’t care though. Not in that moment, balls deep in Victor and just loving the moans rumbling from the doll’s chest, relishing the tight, soft heat that gripped him, and the flush splayed out over his body. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he was ever going to leave the apartment again knowing he had this waiting for him at home now, alway at his disposal, always happy to have him close…

Victor bucked underneath him and Yuuri gasped in surprise, Victor’s knees pressing tight either side of his hips. 

It felt  _ wonderful. _

Yuuri felt the familiar flood of warmth pooling in his gut, the familiar tension that was so close but still somehow just out of reach. He felt too hot in his own skin, burning up from the inside out. His cock pushed deeper into Victor, twitching.

He groaned against Victor’s cheek, eyes pressing shut in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I can’t-”

His hand closed around Victor’s cock, out of instinct more than anything. It was still just wet enough from the lube to pump him without catching, making a sinfully smooth glide.

Yuuri let his body take over. His hand curled in Victor’s hair and he fisted Victor’s cock in time with his thrusts, quicking falling out of rhythm into wild, sporadic bursts, chasing down his completion. His breath was hot against Victor’s skin, bouncing back against his own cheek. He could feel it. He wouldn’t last long. He didn’t want to last long. He wanted to feel what it was like coming inside of Victor, his love and idol -

“Ah,  _ Yuuri _ !”

Victor pulsed in Yuuri’s hand, wetness spilling over his fingers. Yuuri froze from the sheer shock of it, watching pearly white shoot out of Victor’s cock in thick spurts. It splattered over Yuuri’s lower stomach, warm and sticky. It looked good against his tanned skin. 

Yuuri liked it.

And so did his body.

He didn’t get any warning before he came and sparks popped behind his eyes, nerve endings burning with pleasure that curved his spine and spasmed in his cock. He forgot everything. He forgot the world. He forgot Victor. All he was aware of was warmth and sensation, heart hammering in his chest and cock twitching, spent deep inside the doll. He forgot that it wasn’t real, Victor’s name a breathless gasp on his lips. He wasn’t sure if the kiss against his hairline was real or a hallucination.

But he wanted it to be real - arms losing their strength and all but falling on Victor, the stickiness of Victor’s release all but gluing their bodies together - he wanted it to be real, so badly.

He groaned as he rolled off Victor, skin peeling away and cock slipping out with a dribble of wetness. Victor’s come wasn’t warm anymore, smeared mess thickening on his stomach. He didn’t have the will to clean it yet though, catching his breath while the dots in his vision filled out into colour again.

Warmth saddled up against his side, a steadying heartbeat pounding against his outer arm. Victor’s bangs tickled his shoulder, lips soft against his skin.

“Yuuri,” the doll purred, gentle and content. 

Yuuri just stared wide eyed up at his dull ceiling, heart rate still unspeakably fast for post-orgasm. Victor’s skin was warm against his side, his leg lifting to drape his thigh over Yuuri’s and arm reaching across his chest, fingers gentle at Yuuri’s far shoulder. It was… a cuddle. Yuuri felt his breath hitch in his throat, a new sensation washing over him. Victor wanted to cuddle. 

It was a bad idea, Yuuri’s fragile emotions exposed like a frayed nerve after sex… but he wormed his arm out from between him and Victor and wrapped it around the doll’s shoulders all the same, pulling him in closer. He couldn’t resist. It was just as intimate as when he’d been inside him.

“Are you going to turn me off now?”

“No…”

Not just because Yuuri didn’t remember how, brain sluggish and slow from orgasm and body ridiculously heavy, pinned down to the bed by a force a hundred times stronger than gravity, but he just didn’t want to. He liked feeling Victor’s heartbeat, feeling his chest press against him with every breath. It was comforting. It was what he needed.

His head tilted, nose slipping into Victor’s slightly mussed up hair. His spare hand found Victor’s thigh, rubbing circles into the warm skin while he pressed a kiss into his silver locks.

His eyes fluttered closed, already knowing the words bubbling in his chest were a bad idea. 

“I love you.”

His voice was breathy and light, his hold on consciousness fast slipping out of his grasp. With Victor clinging to his side though and body satisfied, Yuuri didn’t really care. He would deal with reality some other time. In that moment, he was too busy surrendering to his fantasy, happy and content in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long-

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat, back of his eyes hot behind his eyelids. His lip quivered, chest aching. His arms just tightened around Victor, holding him closer. 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird, I know. I'm sorry...
> 
> Keep tabs on my tumblr [here](https://justrae2010.tumblr.com/) and check out my other YOI fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010)
> 
> Please drop a comment before you go !
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
